The invention relates to the upper part of a two-part piston for internal combustion engines comprising a piston head exposed to the combustion gases, a ring section merging radially externally into this head and accommodating the piston ring grooves, having hubs issuing integrally from the head at a distance from the ring section for the reception of a piston pin carrying a piston skirt.